Paper airplanes
by Made.of.Sin
Summary: Harry may be just a bit vindictive... oh well he can afford it.


*KEY INTRO MUSIC

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OFFICE OR HP OBVIOUSLY. MAY CONTAIN SLASH IDK YET SO IF YOU'RE OFFENDED BY THAT PLEASE GET THE FUDGE OUT

Growing up Harry always hated his family. Even when he tried to do everything they ever asked of him, like the cooking and cleaning, gardening and detailing his uncle's car, they never gave him any credit and always just locked him in his cubbord under the stairs for days at a time for any perceived wrongdoings.

So it's not really surprising that as soon as he finished Riddle's blood war and claimed his Potter Main vault from the Goblins that he bought out his uncle's drill company and fired him on the spot in front of the whole building.

He then went on to buying every business Vernon was hired and repeating the process until they were forced to move from England to live with Vernon's distant brother some place in America.

Harry left them alone for a while after that just to spend time taking care and selling off some of the companies he owned thanks to Vernon. It was about a year before he thought about finding them but took his time actually going over to Pennsylvania where they had ended up.

Vernon was working in an office again, this time at a paper company, Harry already owned a paper company in England so he didn't really want to buy another one.

Smirking down at his laptop Harry got the phone number to Dunder Mifflans corporate office and made a call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright everybody gather round here I've got a big announcement!" Michael spoke loudly across the office. Pam and Jim shared a look in question before following everyone into the conference room.

Once everyone was seated Michael began. "Alright guys we've got some _news_ from corporate about a company from England being interested in Dunder Mifflan and they are sending a representative here for a little meet and greet so I want everyone to be welcoming and Toby can just stay in the back so he doesn't run it."

Dwight thrust his hand into the air. "Question. Why is another paper company interested in us, are they spying to steal our clients? Follow up question. Should you just send home Jim because he would definitely ruin anything like this."

"Uuuuggghhhh no. No no no no no questions from Dwight. Pass next question yes Kevin?" Michael rubbed his face roughly.

"What about Vernon... you worked for a paper company in England right?" Kevin spoke slowly like he didn't really know if he really cared what the answer was and started eating some m&m's he found in his pocket. While everyone else looked to the other extremely heavyset man in the office. They were met with the regularly read face turning puce in anger.

"I did. Bunch of ruddy freaks they are. Letting that sort buy the company." The words were spat out harshly making eyebrows raise all around.

"Oh uncle, does that mean you haven't missed me?" A cultured accented tenor broke the silence. Standing at the door to the conference room was Jan, Allen and another young man with black hair, green eyes and a playful twist on his mouth.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE FREAK! YOU WON'T FIRE ME AGAIN YOU DON'T OWN THIS COMPANY!" The screaming startled almost everyone except the young man who looked to be expecting that reaction.

"Excuse me? Did you just scream insults at a possible partner?" Jan's voice was ice.

"I WON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS COMPANY IF YOU DON'T GET RID OF THAT FREAKY QUEER RIGHT NOW! " Yelling obviously exhausted the fat man as he was breathing quite heavily and leaning on the desk.

"You're absolutely right. You won't have anything to do with this company. Get off the property right now before I call security and we will ship your things to you at the end of the day." Jan was stone cold as she fired him and Harry was enjoying it almost as much as when he got to fire the man.

"YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE FREAKY PEOPLE TOO AREN'T YOU? MAKING TROUBLE FOR US NORMAL PEOPLE AND DOING FREAKY THINGS! AND YOU! YOU BETTER STOP FOLLOWING US LIKE THIS! WE FINALLY GOT RID OF YOU FREAK AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" With the final rasping yell Vernon pushed passed everyone and stomped out the door.

"Will that was certainly fun." Harry said dryly but with a mega watt smile making everyone stare. "So why don't we get to work on some paper talks?


End file.
